<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Returned by machtaholic (cinderella81)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024771">Returned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic'>machtaholic (cinderella81)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Church Bells [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Suits (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:13:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three months and Mike goes to see Harvey to thank him ... and maybe take another step towards something ... more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mike Ross/Harvey Specter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Church Bells [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Returned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another one in a universe loosely based around <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N2-yVryNjUM">Church Bells</a> by Carrie Underwood.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three months.</p>
<p>Mike stood on the sidewalk outside the building where Harvey’s law firm took up the top 4 floors, holding a carrier with two coffee cups, and trying to get the courage to go inside.  </p>
<p>Three months.</p>
<p>It had been three months since that day in the courtroom, where Mike had been cleared of all charges in the murder of Travis Tanner.  There had been some paperwork, but Mike hadn’t had to go back to prison that day.  His defense attorney Paul had paid for him to get a hotel room for a few nights while everything was taken care of. </p>
<p>By the time Mike left the hotel, the bank accounts had been unfrozen and, with no family or next of kin, everything had gone to Mike.</p>
<p>Mike had gathered his few personal items, things he’d had from long before he’d met Travis, then found himself a small apartment on the other side of town.  He’d sold the house and most of what had been inside and had begun the process of trying to find himself again.</p>
<p>Mike pulled himself from his thoughts when he heard whispering nearby.  He looked around and found a couple of women watching him - Mike hoped one day the ‘celebrity’ would wear off but three months apparently wasn’t enough time.  The murder trial had left him branded, and Mike couldn’t help but feel like he’d always be known as Travis Tanner’s widow.</p>
<p>Mike steeled himself, tightened his grip on the carrier of coffee and strode inside the building, where he rode the elevator up and tried not to let nerves get the best of him.  A quick stop at the receptionist’s desk and then Mike was walking through the office, trying to remain calm.</p>
<p>“Took you long enough.”</p>
<p>Mike heard Donna yelling at him before he saw her, smiling as he rounded a tall palm and saw Donna behind her desk.</p>
<p>“How did you -”</p>
<p>“Receptionist called me,” Donna said.  “It’s good to see you.”</p>
<p>“You too,” Mike said.  “I come with coffee, just the way you like it.”  Mike passed over one of the cups with a small smile.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Donna said.  “You look better.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Mike said.  “I’m still a bit of an unintentional celebrity - feel like I’m walking around with a scarlet letter or a -”</p>
<p>“Brand.”</p>
<p>Mike almost dropped his drink at the sound of Harvey’s voice.  He turned slowly and swallowed when he saw Harvey there, just a few feet away from him.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Mike murmured.  “I, erm, brought you coffee.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Harvey said.  “It’s good to see you.”</p>
<p>“You too,” Mike said, passing the cup to Harvey.  “Sorry I took so long but -”</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Harvey said.  “I waited.”</p>
<p>Mike swallowed when he felt Harvey’s fingers brush against his as he took the cup from Mike’s hand.  Mike tried to jerk his hand away before Harvey felt it, but he saw the flash in Harvey’s eyes when he felt the mark on Mike’s finger.</p>
<p>“I came here to say thank you,” Mike murmured.  “You did so much.”</p>
<p>“Come on,” Harvey said softly.  “We should talk.”</p>
<p>Mike nodded and followed Harvey into Harvey’s office, where Harvey lowered the blinds before giving Mike his attention.</p>
<p>“I should have come by sooner,” MIke started.</p>
<p>“No,” Harvey said.  “You needed time.  I get that.  I was only slightly impatient.  But you’re here now.”</p>
<p>“I am,” Mike said.  </p>
<p>“Can I?”</p>
<p>Mike froze as Harvey motioned to his hand, but swallowed and nodded.  Mike almost held his breath, watching as Harvey took Mike’s hand in his, feeling Harvey’s finger brush against the mark on his hand.</p>
<p>“He, erm, wanted to mark me as he his,” Mike whispered.  “It was normally hidden by the ring, but …”  He looked down and watched as Harvey ran his finger across the small ‘T’ branded into Mike’s ring finger.</p>
<p>“He always was a bastard,” Harvey said. </p>
<p>“I’m making plans to get rid of it, but it’s a process,” Mike said.</p>
<p>“Go out with me,” Harvey said.</p>
<p>“Wait, what?” Mike said.</p>
<p>“That’s why you came here, right?  To continue what we started?” Harvey said.</p>
<p>“Well yeah, but -”</p>
<p>“Then go out with me,” Harvey said.  “Tonight.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Mike whispered.  “Yes.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>